


【惊寡】不小心睡了队友怎么办

by KrisCD



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisCD/pseuds/KrisCD
Summary: 未经允许不得转载





	【惊寡】不小心睡了队友怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 未经允许不得转载

当那只手扶上娜塔莎腰侧时，娜塔莎是想推开的。

她的体温正在上升，躁动的热潮从体内不断涌出，让她呼吸都变得浊重起来。

“Nat，你还好吗？”扶住她摇晃身形的惊奇队长关切的问道：“是刚才的任务中受伤了吗？”

“我没事。”娜塔莎勉强答道。她的身子越来越烫，汹涌的欲望让她忍不住夹紧了双腿，突然到来的发情期使她的下身一片湿润。

淡淡的伏特加酒的味道飘荡在空气中，感觉到这股味道越来越浓厚，卡罗尔睁大了眼睛望向身旁一脸红晕的特工小姐，惊讶道：“你…发情了？”

娜塔莎含糊的“嗯”了一声，身体的热潮和绵软让她放纵自己靠在了惊奇队长怀里，炙热的呼吸洒在卡罗尔脖颈间，特工小姐强撑着交代道：“送我回去，我房里…有抑制剂。”

卡罗尔连忙抱起怀中的人飞了出去。被发情期的欲望折磨的失去理智的娜塔莎难耐的在她怀里扭动身体，一双手不安分的在她背上摸来摸去，属于Omega的信息素浓郁的包围住了卡罗尔。

卡罗尔心头一紧，绝望的简直想哭出来。

伏特加的味道太醉人，娜塔莎独特的信息素紧紧缠绕着她，感受到怀中人火热的双唇贴上了自己的脖子，卡罗尔觉得自己的下身也跟着肿胀了起来。

受到娜塔莎信息素的勾引，卡罗尔觉得自己也要发情了。

抱着绝不能趁人之危信念的惊奇队长深吸了口气，在心里默念道：忍住！撑住！卡罗尔你要坚持住！要相信自己可以的！可以的！可以的！

勉强压下体内欲望的卡罗尔憋着口气正要加速，怀中的娜塔莎又扭动了一下，一只手摸索着从卡罗尔牛仔裤裤沿边伸了进去，握住了那灼热的肿胀。

卡罗尔身子一僵，差点从高空中掉下来，脑子里绷着的弦“啪”的一声断裂开来。

卡罗尔觉得自己还是不可以。

惊奇队长的信息素不受控制的释放了出去，巧克力的味道与伏特加融合成香甜的酒心巧克力，将两人的情欲熏染得更加强烈。

被温热小手握住的滚烫又胀大了几分，卡罗尔呼吸不稳的低下头，正对上娜塔莎那水雾缭绕的碧绿色眼眸。

娜塔莎情况似乎很不好，Alpha的信息素刺激着她身体热度不断攀升，因为压抑渴望而在额头沁出了一层细密的汗。卡罗尔的火热被她握在手中，烫的她身子忍不住发起抖来。腿心的湿润正逐渐扩大，再也忍受不了的娜塔莎对卡罗尔低哑道：“我们去酒店。”

紧急降落的惊奇队长寻了个酒店便飞了进去。接待人员只来得及看见一阵金光掠过，一张黑卡被扔在前台，金光瞬间不见，速度快得犹如鬼魅。

将娜塔莎小心放置在床上，卡罗尔随即就被对方的手勾住了脖子，娜塔莎饱满的唇瓣贴着她的脸颊，低喘道：“要我。”

衣物被胡乱解开，散落了一地。卡罗尔挺腰进入娜塔莎体内，空虚被填满的感觉惹得身下人带着哭腔哼出了声。私密处紧密结合的美好让卡罗尔不由自主的摆动腰肢，更加快速用力的抽动起来，娜塔莎的狭窄湿润紧紧的包裹着她，让她舒服的险些叫出声来。

不大不小的房间里充满了两人甜腻的信息素。发情期的Omega体力很好，可以不知疲倦的做上几天。娜塔莎的指甲陷进卡罗尔的皮肉中，她闭目感受着一波又一波强烈的快感随着卡罗尔的冲击不断袭来，巨大的欢愉带她直上云霄，那埋在身体里的灼热却并未退出，时刻准备迎接下一波情潮。

当度过发情期的娜塔莎从酒店大床上醒来，才发现时间已经过去了五天。

她抓了下自己的红色头发，微眯着眼回忆了这期间发生的事。交叠着的赤裸身影跃入娜塔莎脑海，床上的凌乱和身上的红痕诚实的向她展现了这几天的纵情放浪。

娜塔莎叹了口气，看来卡罗尔并未能将她带回基地，而是用最原始的方法解决了自己的发情问题。

她环视了一下房内，没有看见卡罗尔的身影。娜塔莎穿好衣服下床，对着镜子照了一下，卡罗尔虽然和她共度了五天，却并没有标记她。

娜塔莎说不清该失望还是庆幸。她不排斥卡罗尔，也清楚知道自己的魅力。连续缠绵了五天却没被标记，看来这场突发的性事在惊奇队长心里麻烦多于愉悦，不然也不会一声不响的就离开。

既然对方觉得尴尬，那自己就当没发生过这回事。打定好主意的娜塔莎推开窗看了一下，她们的房间在一楼，这让习惯性不走寻常路的特工小姐轻松的跳下了窗户，回神盾局复命去了。

娜塔莎刚离去，卡罗尔端着一份早餐推门走了进来，她找了一圈没看见娜塔莎，脸上表情不由有些失落。

这件事说来是她不好，辜负了娜塔莎的嘱托，还没能管住自己把信任自己的队友给睡了，卡罗尔心里觉得非常内疚。进入发情期的Omega对自身行为几乎全无控制能力，卡罗尔咬破了嘴唇才克制住自己不趁机标记娜塔莎，但对方显然还是生气了，不然不会一声不响的就离开。

化作一道金光离去的卡罗尔在空中惆怅的想道，既然娜塔莎不想见她，那她以后尽量不在娜塔莎面前出现好了，就当这件事没发生过，免得让娜塔莎尴尬。

托尼·爱操心的铁人爸爸·史塔克觉得基地内这几天的气氛非常诡异。

他悄悄问史蒂夫：“你有没有觉得这几天有点怪？”

史蒂夫固定住拳击沙袋，问道：“哪怪了？”

托尼恨铁不成钢的看了他一眼，指出道：“娜塔莎和卡罗尔，你难道不觉得她们之间有问题？”

史蒂夫想了一下，恍然道：“是有点不对，她们这几天好像在躲着对方。”他望向托尼，问道：“你知道发生了什么事吗？”

“动脑子，冰块。”托尼指了指自己的大脑：“不过我想你那被冻了几十年的大脑再动也没有我灵光，so，我给你点提示好了。你有没有注意到，卡罗尔那天回来时下唇被咬破了。”

史蒂夫思考了一下，惊疑道：“你是说...”

托尼肯定的对他点了点头：“一定是她两出任务时卡罗尔突然发情想强睡娜塔莎，被娜塔莎抵死不从咬破了嘴唇，这才恢复了一点理智没有一错再错，事后两个人都觉得不好意思，所以互相躲着对方。”

史蒂夫震惊道：“卡罗尔不会这样吧？”

“谁不知道惊奇队长是最强大的Alpha，”托尼撇了撇嘴道：“你别忘了，Alpha具有攻击性，真要发情自己也控制不住。”

史蒂夫皱眉道：“如果是这样的话，我们也帮不了什么吧？”

“谁说帮不了。”托尼出招道：“我们把卡罗尔绑起来扔到娜塔莎房里让她出出气，卡罗尔肯定不敢还手，等娜塔莎气消了，她们两不就没事了。”

史蒂夫思索道：“你让我想一下，你去绑卡罗尔的时候如果她向你发射光子炮，我的盾能不能替你挡下来。”

“这你放心。”托尼从口袋里拿出个小瓶子在史蒂夫面前晃了晃，得意道：“这是索尔给我的神域酿了一千年的酒中精华，我把她滴到普通酒里骗卡罗尔喝下，一定可以放倒她！”

当天晚上，娜塔莎在自己房内正要睡下，门突然被敲响，一个东西被快速扔了进来，接着“砰”的一声，门就被关上了。

遥控指挥MK50做完投掷工作的托尼冲史蒂夫做了个“OK”的手势，史蒂夫竖起大拇指对他比了个赞，两人愉快的喝酒去了。

“卡罗尔？”娜塔莎目瞪口呆的看着一脸坨红被人五花大绑还对着自己傻笑的卡罗尔，惊讶道：“这是怎么回事？”

卡罗尔眼睛亮亮的望着她，继续傻笑。

觉得莫名其妙的娜塔莎蹲下身为她解开了绳子，闻到淡淡的酒气从卡罗尔身上传来，皱眉道：“你喝醉了？是谁绑的你？”

卡罗尔傻笑着回道：“是托尼。”

娜塔莎不解道：“托尼为什么要绑你？”

卡罗尔开心的手舞足蹈，道：“他说跟我玩个游戏，只要绑了我，你就不生气了。”

娜塔莎叹了口气，在地上坐下，看着她道：“我什么时候生气了？”

“你就是生气了。”卡罗尔做出一副哭脸，委屈道：“你生我气了，所以才一直躲着我。”

“我没有。”娜塔莎无奈道：“我只是不想让你尴尬，你那天一声不响就走了，我以为…”

“我没有，走的是你。”卡罗尔的表情变得更委屈，似乎下一秒就要哭出来。她把脸埋入娜塔莎小腹处，闷闷道：“我去给你端早餐，回来就没看到你了，你一定是不喜欢我这么做，所以生气走了。”

回忆了下当时情景的娜塔莎尴尬的沉默了片刻，在心里决定以后再也不乱翻窗了。

卡罗尔伸手环住娜塔莎的腰，娜塔莎在她金色的头发上顺了一下，柔声道：“你要是喜欢我，为什么不标记我呢？”

卡罗尔低声道：“你那时不清醒，我要正式问过你后，才能这么做。”

娜塔莎的手停在卡罗尔发间，从没有人会这么细腻的在乎她的感受，让娜塔莎一时不知如何回应。

卡罗尔微微转过头看向娜塔莎，小声问道：“你还生我气吗？”

娜塔莎笑着摇了摇头，她的手在卡罗尔发间轻柔梳理，动作舒服的让卡罗尔忍不住闭上了眼睛，娜塔莎温柔的望着她，轻声道：“你喝了多少酒，困不困？”

卡罗尔小小的点了点头。

“那就睡吧。”娜塔莎低下头在她脸上亲了一下，绿宝石般的眸子里有隐约的笑意，柔声道：“等你醒来，我们就和好吧。”


End file.
